Lethal Lottery (2018)
Lethal Lottery 2018 is the third event of XAWA's seventh season, and the first event to be promoted under the Lethal Lottery name. The main event featured Blackheart taking on Cyrus Mason in a Last Ride match for the International Championship. Background Even though there were established feuds in place for this show, the matches and stipulations were claimed to be drawn at random, meaning anything could happen in the event. However, as stated, there were some feuds in place. The main feud during this event was between Blackheart and Sgt. Dowell. On an episode of Worldwide, Blackheart called out Sgt. Dowell for an incident that took place prior to the 2012 Awakening event, over six years prior. One of the undercard feuds in this event was between The Ogre and Nightmare. Nightmare beat The Ogre at the previous month's Highway to Hell event to gain control of the pendant of Azael. Most of the rest of the event was not based around any current ongoing feud. Event The show began with a presentation of the new championship belts, custom designed for the XAWA. The first match of the show featured the manager of Deacon Storm, Trinity Parker, making her wrestling debut against El Loco Rojo in a submission match. During the match, Trinity Parker revealed that El Loco Rojo's mask was stolen from the unconsious body of his sister, later revealed to be his half-sister, Mint Dragon, thus turning Rojo heel. Parker defeated Rojo in a short match after performing an Armbar submission on him. The next match featured Taven facing off against The Ogre in a 2 out of 3 falls match. The Ogre eventually felled the monster by a score of 2 to 1, edging out the victory. Following that match, Deacon Storm defended the Hardcore Championship against American Hillbilly in a First Blood match. Blackheart was chosen as the special guest referee for this match. Storm won the match after striking Hillbilly in the forehead with a board, causing him to bleed. After the match, Sgt. Dowell appeared to taunt Blackheart and accept his challenge for Anarchy Colosseum VI, also announcing that it was to be an I Quit match, and that he had formed a tag team with Hillbilly. Next, Nightmare wrestled a Last Man Standing match against an opponent who was drawn as Will Smith, but The Alien actually made his return instead to challenge Nightmare. Nightmare, however, got the upperhand and performed the Wake Up Screaming on The Alien through a sheet of metal siding, causing Alien not to be able to answer the 10 count. The main event of the evening was the Last Ride match between Cyrus Mason and Blackheart for the International Championship. Before the match started, Sgt. Dowell and American Hillbilly both popped out of the trunk of the car being used for the match. The match ended when Sgt. Dowell attacked Blackheart with a chair, causing him to bleed, and then threw him into the trunk of the car and closed the door, causing Mason to win the match. After the car drove off with Blackheart in it, Mason confronted Dowell, but was attacked by both him and Hillbilly. Mason fought off Hillbilly, but received a Dishonorable Discharge for his efforts. Results Talent * Trinity Parker * El Loco Rojo * The Ogre * Taven * Deacon Storm * American Hillbilly * Sgt. Dowell * Nightmare * The Alien * Cyrus Mason * Blackheart Other on-air talent Category:XAWA supercards Category:XAWA supercards held in 2018 Category:Supercards featuring Trinity Parker Category:Supercards featuring El Loco Rojo Category:Supercards featuring The Ogre Category:Supercards featuring Taven Category:Supercards featuring Deacon Storm Category:Supercards featuring American Hillbilly Category:Supercards featuring Sgt. Dowell Category:Supercards featuring The Alien Category:Supercards featuring Cyrus Mason Category:Supercards featuring Blackheart Category:Supercards featuring XAWA Hardcore Championship match Category:Supercards featuring XAWA International Championship match